Anda Uzumaki
x'Approval:' 6/7/17 45 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Anda.png Anda2.png Anda3.png Anda is a lean kunoichi of medium height. Thick red hair falls to the middle of her back and is worn in a variety of hairstyles. Sometimes it is pulled back into a single braid, while other times she wears it in an up-do or with several smaller braids for different effect. Similarly, her clothes are chosen for the situation. Often she wears clean and well-cut clothes with not only her clan's symbol, but the Leaf's as well. On formal occasions she opts for kimonos and other traditional dress, along with the flowing robe and wide-brimmed hat of the Hokage. 'Stats' (Total: 395) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 46 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 50 ' 'Endurance: 23 ' '''CP: 210 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Panda Summoning ' 'Jonin: Wind Release ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: Space-time Manipulation ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 0 Sealing Specialist # Adamantine Sealing Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (20 CP) # Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65 CP for 2 feats) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 100 CP for 3 feats) # Yin-Yang Barrier - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier functions to protect the user against attacks. CP, 20 CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40 CP of damage # Barrier: Confining Technique - This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the person, the user erects the barrier underfoot rendering anyone within the seals, incapable of escaping. initial cost, 20CP upkeep. Has to be placed on an opponent, then triggered from a visible range. Can be broken out if the victim has sufficient strength, or by paying the jutsu's initial cost the user paid +20CP. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of (for example: supercharged to 60CP, upkeep 30CP) # Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent.) Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. [20cp, heals 2x amount put into it. #Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing #Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. CP # Chakra-enhanced reflexes - The user focuses chakra into their muscles to greatly enhance their movements and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. to SPD 40/round # Pentacle Healing - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. CP Summoning Contract # Panda Summoning (40 CP) - Anda can summon Ylang Ylang who is a large and overweight panda. Although he's usually outgoing and kind of slow, he's very protective of the one he's signed a contract with and has great strength when he needs to act. His stats are Strength 41, Speed 13, Endurance 20. Monsterification stats: Strength 49, Speed 13, Endurance 22 # Panda Summoning +40 SP for Ylang Ylang # Panda Summoning Size Increase (+5 strength & endurance for Ylang Ylang) # Panda Summoning (40 CP) - Anda can summon a feisty young panda named Neroli. She's a skilled martial artist and is not afraid to speak her mind. Her stats are Strength 41, Speed 13, Endurance 20. Monsterification stats: Strength 49, Speed 13, Endurance 22 # Panda Summoning +40 SP for Neroli # Panda Summoning Size Increase (+5 strength & endurance for Neroli) Wind Release # Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere - A stronger version of the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth. 40 CP # Wind Meld - The user quickly melds with the air allowing for an escape or strategic positioning on the field while the user is largely invisible. The jutsu is dependent on speed for success. While melded with air the user cannot take damage, except from fire release jutsus, but also can't affect material objects. The user is limited to a 20 foot radius from the initial point of melding. CP activation, 10 CP/round maintenance # Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet - This technique shapes a large amount of wind into a giant, powerful dragon, which is visible because of the high density of the air that forms it. It hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Instead of dealing damage through pressure, the wind that forms the dragon cuts anything that it passes through. 20 CP Sage Mode # Aspect of the Panda Sage: Upon entering Sage Mode, Anda's ears become big and round and the skin around her eyes darkens to near black, giving her a panda-like mask and appearance. She gains speed when she enters sage mode, able to move much faster than normal: +12 bonus to speed. Costs 40 CP to maintain per round. Only NCP may be spent to maintain this! # Empowered Jutsu: This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. # Summon mosterification!: Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice! NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. # Improved senses: While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source. The user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with, as well as how much chakra is contained within the attack. # Summon fusion: A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. # Hidden Chakra - Mastery of senjutsu allows Anda to mask her chakra entirely. CP to apply, lasts until hit Space-time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God- Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. # Flying Thunder God Seals- This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) # Chronorecovery- The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. 40 CP # Advanced Space-Time Delay- Debuff, single target -12 Str CP # Advanced Spatial Lag - Debuff, single target, -12 Spd CP # Advanced Space-Time Decay - Debuff, single target -12 End CP # Advanced Space-Time Field - Debuff, single target -12 CC CP Other # stats +9 # stats +9 # stats +9 # stats +9 # stats +9 # stats +9 # Shadow Clone, Level 2, 50% endurance - Anda can make shadow clones of herself that look and act just like the real Anda, and which are indistinguishable from the real Anda. They're not as sturdy as Anda and when they're destroyed they drain chakra equal to the amount of CP left in them, but they can only hit one target in melee. Clones divide chakra with the user on creation and must have a minimum 50 CP to be made. Sealing Equipment *6 - 2 swords, one each for Neroli and Ylang-Ylang *9 - 3 chakra pills *3 - 2 smoke bombs Runed Gauntlet (ryo shop, 3 uses): A stone gauntlet engraved with special runes that have been powered up with chakra. It can be used once during a mission/fight to create a 40 CP barrier, if broken the next round it "reforms" at 20 CP worth of strength. If broken again, it’s out of commision for the rest of the fight. It has enough charge for 3 uses in it’s lifetime. Ryo * Ryo earned: 173.5K * Ryo left: 133.5K 3000 spent on lottery tickets 40,000 spent on ryo shop items and tickets 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 337' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 1 Secret Escort Kage rank mission Tag and Release Kage rank mission A Finale Kage rank mission A-Rank: 6 ' The Case of Ikeda Scroll Recovery Retrieving the Relic Returning the Relic Poisoned Crops The Warlord Fun in the Mansion Finding the Compound S rank mission Bringing Down the Compund S rank mission The Ancient Map Mr. Spoopsters Mess '''B-Rank: 7 ' Shia the Buff Festival of blossoming explosions Awakening Desert Temple Shadows in the Land of Bears Vanishing Merchants Vanishing merchants part 2 Start of an Investigation S rank mission '''C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Overseen Underground Shrine of Paradise The Sky Shrine Other: 0 ' Escort and Recovery Skirmish (4 QP 2000 ryo) Training (3 QP 1500 ryo) Kumo Spring Festival (2 QP 1000 ryo) Strolling in Konoha (2 QP 1000 ryo) Looking for friends (6 QP 3000 ryo) A New Day, A New Adventure (2 QP 1000 ryo) 04/10/2016 Tra La La What a Nice Day (2 QP 1000 ryo 04/30/2016 A Day for Travel and Shopping (4 QP 2000 ryo) 05/12/2016 Training with Midori-sensei (5 QP 2500 ryo) 5/18/16 At the Ramen Shop, Akina was Waiting for Anda and Midori (2 QP 1000 ryo) 5/21/16 Traveling with Shinobu (6 QP 3000 ryo) 5/24/16 Open Training Session for Konoha (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/09/16 Skirmish The Demon Snake Twins Awaken! Heroes Unite! Part 1 (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/15/16 Playing With Bugs (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/16/16 The Summoning Scroll (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/20/16 A Day To Celebrate (4 QP 2000 ryo) 6/22/16 The Hospital (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/25/16 Skirmish 1 QP (cap) 6/27/16 His Hubris (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/28/16 Meeting with the Hokage (5 QP 2500 ryo) 7/2/16 Konoha Squad 1 (3 QP 1500 ryo) 7/16/16 Freetime (4 QP 2000 ryo) 7/24/16 Catching Up (4 QP 2000 ryo) 7/24/16 Another Day in Konoha (5 QP 2500 ryo) 8/2/16 Konoha Squad 1 Meeting (4 QP 2000 ryo) 8/14/16 Called to the Hokage's Office (6 QP 3000 ryo) 8/21/16 Advice (5 QP 2500 ryo) 8/25/16 Balance is the Key (6 QP 3000 ryo) 8/28/16 Squad 4 of the Task Force (4 QP 2000 ryo) 8/30/16 Evening Walk (3 QP 1500 ryo 9/9/16 Squad 3 Introductions (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 9/14/16 A Very Pleasant Day (3 QP 1500 ryo) 9/16/16 An Important Meeting with the Hokage (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 9/18/16 Open Training Session for Konoha nin (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 9/21/16 Squad 1 Survival Task (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 9/28/16 Day Trip (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 10/2/16 Search for Aid (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 10/5/16 Skirmish (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 10/9/16 Research (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 10/16/16 Another Summons (1 QP, 500 ryo) S rank arc start 10/24/16 Squad 3 Introductions (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 10/27/16 Help Wanted(2 QP, 1000 ryo) 11/2/16 A Fun Place (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 11/3/16 Delivering a Report (2 QP, 1000 ryo) S rank arc RP 11/8/16 Just Another Day(1 QP, 500 ryo) 11/9/16 Cozily Waiting (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 11/10/16 Recruitment for a Special Mission (4 QP, 2000 ryo) S rank arc RP 11/22/16 Desperate for a Moment of Peace (1 QP, 500 ryo) 11/29/16 Discussing the Summit (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 11/30/16 Mission Accomplished (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 11/30/16 Another Day, Another Tavern (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 1/5/17 Canon Mission (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 12/6/16 Squad 3 Training (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 12/30/16 A Stroll in Konoha (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 1/9/17 A Family Thing (7 QP, 3500 ryo) 1/10/17 A Stop in Konoha (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 1/19/17 Uncertainty (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 1/26/17 Who's in?(1 QP, 500 ryo) 2/12/17 Clearing the Mind(4 QP, 2000 ryo) 2/23/17 - More Troubles (2 QP, 1000 ryo) Kage rank start 3/2/17 - Konoha Squad 2 (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 3/5/17 - Surveying the Village (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 3/14/17 - A Noble Visit (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 3/22/17 - Somewhere in Konoha (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 3/30/17 Taking a Break (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 4/4/17 An Attempt at Evening Relaxation (4 QP, 2000 ryo) Kage rank RP 4/13/17 Training (4 QP, 2000 ryo) Kage rank RP 4/17/17 Another Morning in Konoha (9 QP, 4500 ryo) 4/30/17 Konoha's Cherry Blossom Festival (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 5/8/17 Evening Training Session (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 5/24/17 A Friendly Visit (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 5/29/17 Out on the Town (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 6/20/17 A Minor Disagreement (6000 ryo) 7/12/17 Evening Stroll (2000 ryo) 8/3/17 Diplomacy (2000 ryo) 'History and Story Anda's ancestors fled from the Land of Whirlpools when their village was destroyed and lived a hidden and nomadic existence until after the 4th shinobi war when they joined Konoha, where many of their kin had taken up residence before. This is where Anda has grown up with her family and where she received her training as a ninja. She has always aspired to become a great leader in her village, or at least someone well known for using her skills in such a way that would increase the village's reputation, safety, and functioning. After she was promoted to chunin, she expressed these desires to the Hokage, who added her to the administrative division of Konoha's ninja forces. A promotion within this division to the Hokage's personal aid followed when her skills and proficiency were sufficient for her to earn the rank of jonin, and she was also given a squad of genin to train. She acquired a summoning contract with the Pandas and learned the ways of utilizing senjutsu under their training and guidance. Anda was promoted to the rank of jonin commander after a lot of training and work. In this position she attended the Kage Summit at which the great coalition of the major ninja nations was formed to attack the nation of Sound. She was also selected to lead the Konoha troops sent to The Sound as part of the coalition and oversee them in battle. While in The Sound, she was also selected for a mission to assassinate leaders of The Sound with other high ranking ninjas from other nations in the Coalition forces. While Anda was busy with this, Hokage Nen was leading Konoha troops in a battle against Kiri, which they lost. Uncertainty gripped not only Anda, but Konoha, when they returned from their victory in The Sound to this news, but the Hokage returned and a meeting of the Council was called, at the end of which he promoted her to Hokage. Since that time Anda has had to deal with leading a village that lost many ninja, and which is in the grip of a cold war and hostilities against another ninja village. Category:Character